warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mudar
) | cardonly = } |info = * Saryn muda su piel, lo que remueve todos los efectos de estado que tengan efecto en ella y aumenta su veloicidad de movimiento en 1.3 / 1.35 / 1.4 / 1.5 x por 3.5 / 4 / 4.5 / 5 segundos, dejando detrás un suyo un señuelo con 400 de escudo y 150 / 300 / 400 / 500 de salud que atrae los disparos enemigos durante 14 / 24 / 32 / 40 segundos. Cuando aparece, el señuelo es invulnerable durante 1.5 / 2 / 3 / 3 segundos, durante el cual el absorbe todo el daño y lo transforma en escudos y vida. El señuelo explota si pierde toda su salud, si la duración expira o si se vuelve a lanzar la habilidad, lo que inflige 240 / 300 / 350 / 400 de daño de con un 100% de probabilidad de estado a todos los enemigos dentro de 5 / 6 / 7 / 10 metros. ** La salud del señuelo, el daño de explosión y el multiplicador de velocidad de movimiento para Saryn se ven afectados por fuerza de habilidades. *** El daño de explosión no ignora obstáculos y disminuye con la distancia. ** La duración del señuelo y del aumento de velocidad se ven afectados por duración de habilidades pero el tiempo de invulnerabilidad no. ** El radio de explosión se ve afectado por rango de habilidades. ** Esta habilidad no tiene tiempo o animación de lanzamiento. * El señuelo de aparece en la posición actual de Saryn, imitando su pose y altura. ** Los escudos del señuelo se regeneran durante el tiempo. ** El señuelo no puede ser derribado o movido y funciona como un objeto, a diferencia de de . ** El señuelo se vaporizará lentamente antes de disiparse cuando termine, lo que lleva a que eventualmente explote. * Es posible lanzar en el aire o al deslizarse pero interrumpe cualquier otra acción de Saryn. ** Puede ser utilizada en una tirolina. |augment = 200px|left |tips = *Using during a well timed jump can result it being low enough for enemies to target, such as Infested or Melee units, but be more protected from most melee attacks. (Ancients will still be able to reach, as well as the knockback damage from Leapers). *Place Molt in locations which can protect it from enemy attacks to maximize its survival. *If Molt is closer to the enemy than you are, enemies will (normally) focus on Molt rather than yourself. applies to the caster as well as other players(except Nyx in Absorb or Rhino in Iron Skin). *It can be used as protection from enemy fire, when you revive an downed teammate. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades la duración del señuelo a 30.6 segundos y la duración del aumento de velocidad de movimiento a 15.3 segundos. ** Reduce el rango de explosión a 3.4 metros. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduce el coste de energía a 12.50 ** Reduce la duración del señuelo a 4''' segundos y la duración del aumento de velocidad de movimiento a '''2 segundos. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades el rango de explosión a 28 metros. ** Reduce la salud a 200, el daño de explosión a 160 y el multiplicador de velocidad a 0.60x. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades aumenta la salud a 1185, el daño de explosión a 948 y el multiplicador de velocidad a 3.56x. ** Aumenta el costo de energía a 77.5. ** Reduce la duración del señuelo a 7.2 segundos y la duración del aumento de velocidad de movimiento a 3.6 segundos. |bugs = *When knocked back by an Sanador Antiguo, the physical target of the decoy will move, but the model remains in place. This can be seen while having Sensor enemigo and Radar enemigo equipped while seeing the decoy (as a friendly blip) against a group of infested. }} Véase también * de:Häutung en:Molt ru:Линька Category:Saryn